A Dream Come True
by Imaginationx10
Summary: Emily is waiting years for a man to come and release her from a horrible spell. Victor put a ring on her finger and she is able to come back to life.


Victor Van Dort was walking through the woods. He was practicing his lines to his wedding vows. All of the sudden he heard something in the trees. He looked to see what it was. All he could see was a branch right next to his face. He continued walking. Then he heard the sound again.

"Who is there?" He called out, a little frightened.

There was no answer, but he could hear the sound of a creaking branch. It almost seemed like it was following him. He started running, but something grabbed him. It was the branch.

"Help me..." He heard a breathy voice say.

Victor struggled to get away. Terrified he kicked his arms and legs. He released the wedding ring that he was holding. The ring landed on the tip of the branch that was tugging him.

Instantly the branch let him go, and he fell to the ground. He was so scared that he didn't even move. He laid there staring at the tree. His eyes wide open. All of the sudden the sky started to light up, and a bunch of butterflies came. They surrounded the tree with the branch that the ring was on.

They swarmed around many times until suddenly, they all flew out and vanished at once. The tree was gone. But standing there was a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a wedding gown that hung to the ground. Her hair was, a long golden-brown. Her fair skin had a rosy touch to her cheeks. She looked up at victor.

"Who...are you?" He said, stunned, and captured by her remarkable beauty.

"I am Emily." She said.

"Well...were did you...come from?"

Emily looked around. She endured all of the world around her. A tear of happiness came from her eye.

"Oh...I'm back!" She said. "It's all so beautiful."

"What? What is beautiful?...Were did you come from?" Said Victor.

She looked to Victor and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you, young man. You have saved me!"

"I, what?"

"Yes, you did. I have been dead...well, under a spell for 72 years. I was killed by my finance. But he put me under a spell. One witch could be broken if a young man came by and placed a ring on my finger. This ring." She said holding up her hand.

Victor listened to her story, still stunned from the entire thing. "Oh..." Was all he said. He was terrified, and dazzled at the same time. "Am I crazy?" He said. He didn't realize that he had said it out loud.

"No, gentle sir. You are not crazy. This is all true. True as can be." She smiled at him.

He almost melted by her beautiful smile and sparkling purple eyes.

"Sir, I must know your name." Emily said braking him from his trance.

"Uh...what...Oh, yes. Forgive me. I am Victor Van Dort."

"Victor?"

"Yes."

"Well, then Victor. I believe that I am forever in your debt. I could never thank you enough."

"Oh, well...uh...I am always glad to help..." He said.

"Now I can find someone who _truly_ loves me." She said looking down in thought. "Isn't it so wonderful? I can start all over again!"

"Yes, It is wonderful." He said smiling.

She smiled back at him.

"So...what will you do now?-I mean, now that you're...alive...again." He said. "That sounded very strange." He thought himself.

"Well. I have so many things I can do. And for one thing, I do know that I am going to try to find love. I have wanted love, for as long as I was under that spell. I will finally rest when I do get it."

"Well..I-certainly hope you find it."

"Thank you, Victor. You are very kind." Then she gazed around. "It all looks different from when I was last here." She stated. Then she looked at him.

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind accompanying me for a wile? After all. I don't know anyone here, and being that you were the first to see me and have conversation, with me, that you would be the one to do it."

"Well...all right, then."

"Wonderful! Were will we go?"

"Why don't we take a walk in the park? After all, you have been through allot...the past 72 years...I think it would be best if you just relaxed for a wile. Not being introduced to all these new faces first thing."

"Oh, what a good Idea, Victor!...Victor...I like that name." She stated.

"Oh...well...(Chuckles a little) Thank you."

She giggled.

Then they turned and began walking to the park. The moon was out and full. Emily remarked on all the things that came into her sight. She was acting like a child in a toy store. Victor just listened and let her talk.

**A/N: Well, kind of weird, huh? I just REALLY don't like how Emily is a corpse. She always seems so gross and stinky. I also think is it disturbing how she's dead.**

**Please review**


End file.
